


In The Sky

by Ciasquare



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Feels, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciasquare/pseuds/Ciasquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha are star watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Check endnotes for a major spoiler warning.

The cool night air nipped at his face as it blew past, teasing a soft smile out of him. He had always loved the cold. He turned his head to look at Natasha, her warm body just next to his, her face pressed into his shirt. He chuckled at her sound of protest at the cold, even as it turned into a happy mumble as the rumbling of his chest rubbed his shirt against her face.

He turned to look back at the sky, the bright stars winking down at the two of them. “Tasha, focus!” He mock yelled, a laugh running through his tone.

She lifted her head, a grin on her face. She loved this just as much as he did. He grinned back at her and pointed to where Andromeda hung in the sky.

"That’s Andromeda." Natasha said, smiling gently at him, before maneuvering so she was lying on top of him. She edged closer to his face and hooked her chin on his shoulder. He smiled, but play groaned loudly, "Ech, Tash, you’re way too heavy. Ease up on the White Russians will you?"

Natasha whacked his shoulder and he let out an exaggerated “Oof,” before wrapping his arms around her and gesturing at a constellation farther away.

"That one."

She lifted her head with a smirk at him before turning. “Perseus! Please Barton, what do you take me for.”

She dropped her head right back into the crook where it was before. He smiled and breathed in, feeling every inch of her body that was pressed against his. She smiled against his neck.

He let go of his held breath in a blowing rush next to her ear and she lifted herself slightly to blow on his ear too. With a laugh, she pushed herself up on her elbows against his chest, so that her face was mere inches from his.

He smiled and lifted a hand to run through her hair but she tossed her head, her curls breaking free of his callused fingers.

"Clint?" She looked at him, eyes twinkling.

"Mm?" He hummed, looking up at her. She sat up, straddling his stomach to look at him better. He laughed at this and sat up as well, forcing her to slide into his lap.

"Stay with me, this time?"

"Where could I go?" He asked her, grinning.

"You’ve left before."

"I have?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don’t want to now."

She giggled, a sound he had only ever heard once or twice when she found a joke really funny, so he laughed too. She smiled wider at him and pressed a kiss into his cheek. “You can’t stay today either.”

"Hmm?"

"You can’t stay today."

"I want to."

"I want you to too. But you can’t."

She stood up and he did too, gripping her hand, but she shook her hand free. He frowned at her, reaching out to grab her hand again, but she placed both hands flat on his chest and pushed hard

He stumbled backward, his eyes widening with shock. Trying to gain his balance, he took another step backward and shouted as it met empty air. As he fell, Tasha just stood and watched, her arm limp by her side, her other hand holding it at the elbow. Tears were running down her cheeks, but she smiled.

"Bye Hawkeye. See you again." She mouthed, or said, it didn't matter, he couldn't hear her anymore.

Then he woke, amidst debris and dirt.

The air was heavy with the smell of blood and smoke. He lay there, staring up into the night sky, made hazy by the smoke floating up from the wreckage he was lying in.

Andromeda looked down on him.

The loss of her never felt so prominent as it did then, an empty space where his heart was supposed to be. He placed the back of his hand over his eyes, closing his his eyes hard, trying to recall the place he was in, the place she was now, hoping it was all a dream.

His hand fell away, sliding across his face, leaving grimy streaks. (He had not even known he was crying.) He proceeded to carefully haul himself onto his feet using a wire that was sticking out of a large block of concrete next to him, wincing as his leg complained with little bursts of pain.

"Fuck you Sha." He swore, chuckling brokenly. "Just, fuck you."

And somewhere, in the sky, he knew she was swearing right back at him in that way she spoke her Russian, eyes shining with bittersweet happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Character Death


End file.
